High School Rebels
by LightMelody
Summary: Life is boring at Domino High School. But Angel Mazaki has a plan to make it all better. Warning: This story's gonna include use of drugs, alcohol, violence, and sex from chapter 4 onward.
1. Domino High School

"Ahhhh! Why is school so agitating!?"

"Because the world says so."

"Thank you so much, Renzo!"

It's lunch time at Domino High School. On the school rooftop is Renzo Koyama and Angel Mazaki. Renzo is son of a little convenience store owner, Kina Koyama, his father. Angel on the other hand is younger sister of Anzu Mazaki. It has been a couple of years since her sisters adventures have ended. While her sister has been gone from her life she began to become a rebel. She started to abandon her school work in favor of things that were more interesting. Though she still likes cheer leading, she would rather work on routines by herself. You Would think it would be impossible for someone to do this herself, but she manages.

"Wanna ditch today, Renzo?"

"Nah. I got a...a...damn what's that thing called again?"

"What thing?"

"You know that paper thing where it's got a bunch of other papers stapled to it."

"You mean a test?"

"That's it."

"Since when did you care about tests?"

"Since my dad threatened to kick me out of the house if I didn't get my grades up."

"Typical."

Angel slide down next to Renzo against the chained fence. It was a partly cloudy day but they would eat there everyday even if it was raining. She looked down at her unbuttoned jacket and shortened skirt. She really hated the uniform. She can handle the blue but not the pink. She does like pink just not wearing it much. She rather the uniform be green and black but this'll do for now.

"Hey, Renzo? When did you get partially dye your hair blue?"

"Yesterday. Why? Wanna dye your hair?"

"Yeah. I mean I can totally rock the look can't I?"

"Totally can. Reason why I hang out with you. You can pull off the rocker chick look. Most girls can't at this school."

"Yeah. Rocker chick. Maybe I should ask my sis to make me a rocker outfit."

"Anzu?"

"Nah. My younger sis. Mikaru. She is like totally into fashion. Maybe she can make me something."

"Don't you got a younger brother too?"

"Kouji. He's a brat."

"Dude. Dye your hair green."

"Where would I get green dye fro-..."

Renzo holds out a box of green hair dye. Angel blinks at her friend. She couldn't believe it. He actually carried a box on him. No, wait...that's not right. That's weird. Angel is use to weird things but this is just too weird. Renzo's up to something.

"Planned. Wasn't it."

"Hells yeah. Please let me do it."

"What you think I can't?"

"Angie...You can barely pick the right outfit in the morning without me."

"That was once in middle school and I thought we said never to speak of it ever again."

"Yeah. But I got an idea for your hair."

"Okay. Fine. Today, after school."

"Sweet."

The bell rang. Angel cursed at the bell and started to get up. If Renzo doesn't ditch neither does she. They walked down to their classes and left. Renzo ended up in math with his precious test and Angel ended up with History. In history with a not so big surprise that they started about Egyptian history. Angel didn't want to side with stuck up Seto Kaiba but she was kind of sick of all the Egyptian talk. They were only on this cause Yugi is opening Millennium Hall this afternoon. Which is perfect since Anzu won't be around to tell her not to partially dye her hair. Everyone will be at the ceremony. She was seated in the front of the room. She looked out the window to the street. Cars passed by. Time slowly passing by. She was bored out of her mind. She started to think of what to do to take time up.

She started to tap of her desk with her fingers in a rhythm. A nice 4/4 time beat. She started to think of other beats to take time up. She's allowed to do this. Mostly because she was passing the class anyway and even if she was daydreaming she could answer the question on the spot.

"Miss Mazaki. Would you mind telling the class what this hieroglyphic says?"

She rolled her eyes. "Akhenamkhanen. One of the great Pharaohs, father of the Pharaoh Atem, whose successor was Priest Seto. And if I'm also correct Atem had a daughter as well."

Well the teacher couldn't be disappointed. She got it right. And it's not a surprise. She has been around Yugi and his friends for so long she picked it up. She mostly picked this bit of information when she overheard Yugi talking with the Ishtars. They are interesting but irrelevant to her.

She continued to tap on until the end of class. The bell rang and she went through P.E and Guitar class. In that class that beat came back to her and she started to play it. It felt right. It felt good. Maybe she was on to something. She's gotta show Renzo later. She continues to play the guitar at request of the teacher as she was ahead of the class already. She would much rather text Renzo but it won't happen.

Finally the end of the day bell rang. Angel grabbed her guitar put it back in it's case and grabbed her bag. She walked over to her shoe locker and switched shoes. She got them on and waited for Renzo. After about 15 minutes he finally appeared.

"Finally."

"Yeah, Yeah, let's go."

They head off to her home while everyone else heads on to Millennium Hall. Actually it's more like the whole city is. Why wouldn't they? The king of games cutting the ribbon for a new building he himself decided to add to the city to add more history to their already rich culture. Surely one person hates it. Hirito Takumi. That's for sure. He's been trying to get the city council to veto Yugi's idea. But as you can see he's failed miserably.

Angel unlocks the door to her home and let's Renzo in. It's quiet which means Anzu, Mikaru, and Kouji are out. Thank god. Angel wouldn't want to deal with them. They both head up to her room. Renzo takes out the box of green hair dye.

"Alright. You gonna let me do my thing?"

"Yeah just don't over do it. I do wanna keep some of my natural color."

"I got this."

* * *

Hours have passed and Angel has a towel on her head. She looks over at her guitar case and picks it up and takes her guitar out. "Listen to this Renzo" She played the guitar to the beat from earlier. Renzo started to move his head to it and started tapping another beat to it.

"I like it."

"...We...should start a band."

"Seriously?"

"You play guitar right? Electric?"

"Yeah. But we can't be a two person band. We need three other people."

"I know someone who can be our bassist."

"Who?"

"Chick in my class named Crystal. She's good, she's an american, but she's ahead of the bass guitar class."

"I think I might got our drums."

"Is is Nikoji?"

"Have you heard him?"

"Yeah, but isn't he in another band?"

"They broke up. He's looking for another place to rock."

"I think we got some recruiting to do."

"Yeah. Now take the towel off I wanna see the results of my masterpiece."

Angel took the towel off and let her hair down. Her hair was brown and green now. A nice shade of green to her. She looked in the mirror and she really liked the look. If she wasn't a rocker before she is now. She went to her closet and got out a leather jacket and put it on. She looked back in the mirror and saw her look. She was ready.

"Perfect."

"What I tell you?"

"Yeah. Well we gotta get this going. I'll tell Mikaru I'm gonna have some friends over and that we are starting a band and shiz."

"Matching?"

"No way. Too retro. Gotta give everyone their own flair."

"Yeah I see where you're going with this."

"We need a name."

"But those are hard to come up with."

"I got it."

"That was quick."

"7 Strikes."

"7 Strikes?"

"Yeah. 7 is lucky and Strikes cause I like bowling."

"Bowling? But people could make fun of us and call us 7 Pin Strikes."

"You really care about other peoples opinions?"

"Yeah your right. Screw them."

"Come on. You go get Nikoji, I'll get Crystal."

"Yes sir."

They got up and started running out the door. They had a mission and that was to get a band together. This is what she was missing in her life. A band. It's exciting to her right now. Who cares about the hall. Who cares about the crowed of people she had to go through to get to her band future band mates. This will be her treasure. Her new escape from life. 7 Strikes is gonna be big.


	2. New Start

"**Huh.** So that's what the hall looks like. Not surprised.." Angel was at the ceremony for the hall. She knew Crystal was there. She did spot her sister Anzu. She was with her twin kids, Howard and Carter,both 5, watching their father tell a speech about the hall and it's purpose. Angel was sure that among the crowd were the Katsuya, the Bakura and Hirito families. They never really lost touch after these years. Hell, she's sure Mikaru and Kouji are too.

Angel looked around for Crystal. "How freaking hard is it to find a blonde chick with pink a coloring!?" She had to jump up over the crowd to see sometimes. It was annoying but eventually she spotted the twin bunned pink-blonde girl. She ran up to Crystal.

"Hey! Crystal! Got a great offer for you!"

Crystal turned around. "Mazaki?"

"Just call me Angel. Anyway! Wanna join my band?"

"Your band?"

"Yeah. 7 strikes!"

"That sounds alright. Yeah but who else is joining."

"Well there's me and Renzo. And were trying to get Nikoji to join us."

"Nikoji!? In. Totally. In!"

"Sweet! We still need a place to practice through."

"I got it covered. There's a old abandoned warehouse at the docks. We can rock out there."

"Nice. All our bases are covered!"

"Don't we have to wait on Nikoji's responds?"

"Oh damn it!"

* * *

**Nikoji** was walking down the street heading home. His hand carrying his bag over his shoulder and headphones on his head. He had recently died his hair light pink as he hated his band making fun of him being gay. Seriously. It got to the point they had to break point cause their leader was making fun of all his band mates. What a jerk. "Bunch of asses. Well, it was for the best. C'est la vie." He couldn't hear the running footsteps behind him. He suddenly had Renzo on his back. It's not unusual for him to do this since they were friends. It did knock his headphones off his ears though.

"Yo! Nikoji! Opportunity is knocking on your door and I'm the sales man!"

"Opportunity? What are you on about?"

"I'm starting a band with Angie."

"Seriously? Why?"

"Look, we're bored at school. We need something to do besides dueling. Besides it'll be fun."

"And I'm guessing you want me to join you guys. Yeah. No thanks."

"Look, I know you guys broke up for reasons but Angie isn't like that. None of us are."

"Oh really? Last time our lead made fun of everyone."

"I swear. If things get bad, just leave. We won't stop you or anything."

Nikoji looked a Renzo thinking about his offer. He could leave if things get bad. That was the good part. But none of them had any experience with being in a band, that could lead to some arguments. Which are never good. On the other hand, they need someone with experience to help them. The offer was decent enough.

Nikoji sighed. "Alright. I'm in."

"Yes!" Renzo threw his fist in the air in victory. Just as he did he got a text from Angel. He took out his phone and looked at it. "_Come over to the docks with Nikoji..if he said yes. I got Crystal and she knows a warehouse we could practice in." _He sent a reply saying Nikoji is in and that they are heading there now.

"You don't have plans right now to you?"

"Not really. Why, Renzo?"

"Come on. We gotta meet the other two at the docks."

"Alright."

* * *

"**Alright** Kris. Where's the warehouse you were talking about?"

"Just a little bit farther."

The new group of friends walked along and around the docks. Most of the buildings have been abandoned because of their age. After walking for 10 minutes they find the building. Surprisingly the outside look sturdy and looks new. Angel decided to open the hangar like door and inside shocked them. It was all stable but it was a mess! There were probably people drinking in there due to all the beer cans and broken bottles and countless burger wrappers from burger world.

"Kris...WHAT THE HELL!?"

"I never said it was perfect."

"I thought you meant perfect!?"

"Hey we can clean it up in a day. It's not that hard to do manual labor is it?"

Angel looked back at her new friend. Crystal was not from Domino. She was from America. And to extend to that thought, she's from Oregon state. She's use to helping out her old home with picking up trash and fixing stuff up. But to expect all of them to fix it up..she has got to be kidding.

Renzo spoke up. "Damn, Crystal...How did you even find this place?"

"I was looking for a place to practice anyway. Found this and thought I could fix it up myself, but I guess I found help.

"Help? From us? Are you crazy?"

"Hey. We might be rebels but who said we didn't care for where we worked?"

Nikoji looked around the place. "Well, I gotta say, it's nicer than the place I use to practice in. Kris got a point. Nice place to work, better acoustics, better music, greater chance of getting known. Besides, if we ever held a concert we could fit maybe 200 people in here? More if we fixed the walkway up there and made it bigger and lowered it."

The three other members looked at Nikoji with confused faces. He only sighed that his friends didn't even know the basics of music and how to get at the top. His own father use to own a recording studio. Unfortunately, it's now own by his mother since they divorced. Tragic but Nikoji got over it. "Just, trust me on it."

Angel nodded. "I guess we got work to do guys. Put your bags down and get to work." It was 4 when they started. By the time they ended it was already dark. 7 pm. They never realized it but they got it done. While doing it they were trying to make music themselves. They could recall some of the lyrics Angel sang.

_"Tell me where our time went. And if it was time well spend. Just don't let me fall asleep. Feeling empty again."_

Renzo couldn't resist what Angel was singing and decided to join in with the next lines. _"Cause I feel I might break and I fear I can't take it. Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty."_

_"I can feel the pressure! It's getting closer now. We're better off without you!" _Angel and Renzo both sang and kept singing while they finished cleaning. Nikoji was imagining a beat in his head and Crystal just listened along to their singing and Nikoji's tapping of his foot. Even if they finished at 7 they had to walk back and look at it. To them it was perfect. They wanted to practice in it but they were too tired out. They all had school in a couple of hours as well. They decided it was time for them to get home and rest. They all headed to the square with the clock in the center of town. From there they split up in two different groups. Crystal and Nikoji went one way and Angel and Renzo another way. Angel and Renzo walked home. They lived next door to each other so they had no problem getting home. Crystal lived by herself in an apartment and Nikoji lives with his father. Angel waved goodnight to Renzo as they went to their home. But to Angel's surprise, in her home where not only Mikaru, Kouji and her mother, but Anzu as well with Yugi and their kids. And Anzu didn't look too happy.

"Ah,shit...what did I do now.." She mumbled under her breath. As soon as she said that her older sister was already in front of her.

"What did you do to your hair?" Anzu asked her with her arms crossed.

"It's called partial hair dye Anz. Ever heard of it?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I felt like it!"

"Angel! Stop acting so..so.."

"Rebel? Well yeah! It's who I am. Get use to it!"

"Why can't you be a good girl?"

"I am! Damn! Mind your own business, Anzu!"

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"I said mind your own business!" Angel ran up the stairs to her room. When she entered her room, she slammed the door that Anzu flinched at the noise. Anzu was no longer crossing her arms. She could only looked up the stairs and her eyes were worried. Yugi came over and put an arm on her shoulder to comfort her. He said to giver her time to understand and to forgive her. Time eventually heals all wounds.


	3. Past and Now

"Why am I stuck in here again..?" Angel slumped down in her desk during break before her next class. Lunch isn't for another hour and she's bored out of her mind. Renzo came over and sat on top of her desk. Usually Angel would be annoyed at that but she didn't particularly care today.

"So Ange, should we get Mikaru to make outfits for us?" Renzo asked.

"Yeah. Why not. Are the other two busy today?" Renzo took out his phone and looked through it.

"Nah. We are all free today. So what style we are gonna go for?"

Angel didn't say anything. "Ange?" She stayed silent. "Ange!"

"Punk or Rock?"

"Rock."

"Yeah, no idea why I suggested punk.."

"Cause it got a nice look."

"True."

"But doesn't Kris like punk?"

" Shit. You're right. Maybe Mika can make us all different outfits?"

"Yeah like a rock punk combination."

"That'll do pig. That'll do."

"You have been watching too many movies lately.."

The class room door slide open loudly. At the door was a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was of average height and wearing the proper uniform.

"Renzo! Where were you yesterday!?"

"Oh right. I had a meeting"

"Meeting?"

"With my new band."

"What are you talking about?"

Angel looked at the two chatting as they try to not make a scene. As if her loud entrance wasn't enough she has the loudest mouth ever. This person was Seika Kohinata. She was not a very likable person. She pushes people who adore her around. The real kicker is that she's dating Renzo.

"Give it up already Seiki." Angle said.

"It's Seika you moron!"

"You want to be kicked off the cheerleading team?"

"No."

"Then leave Renzo alone. Got it bitch?"

Seika looked shocked and frustrated at the same time. She turned around and left the room still pissed off and shoving people out of her way. Renzo flinched when she slammed the door. He looked over at Angel who was smirking in victory.

"You miss those days don't you?"

"Oh you know I do."

"Hey we are still leaders just not…..as involved."

Angel sighs and looks out the window that's a row next to her. When Angel was in junior high she never enjoyed school. She was bored with it. However, she liked to fight and that it always pissed off Anzu when she was suspended for fighting. When she turned 12 she created a gang called the Emerald Coast. They ruled the school and only the school. Domino junior high was her kingdom, her palace, her masterpiece. Even the teachers were afraid of her back then. She always carried a baseball bat, and so did most of the other members. Her lieutenant was her best friend of the time, Zoe, an american from California. She was fierce and brave, passionate about her work, and was good at listening in on conversations. But across town rose another gang at another junior high.

The Blue Undead of the Domino Remedial Junior High. Sporting Blue jackets, lead pipes, and smoking the occasional joint. They ruled both in the school and that school district. They could get away with robbery, and they did. And their leader was no other then Renzo himself. Back then his hair was completely colored blue and in a ponytail. His lieutenant was Ryuichi Shibuki, one of the upperclassmen. They were...a little more than friends but nothing more than experiments.

The Emerald Coast's expanded their influence to their district but where they took over, the two gangs overlapped. This place was where kids that lived the same distance away could choose which school they go to as the district's overlapped there. Now the Undead's were not happy about an unwanted gang coming in on their territory. And neither were the Coast's. In the middle of this place was a baseball field. One day they both had enough and gathered their members and showed up. That day it was raining like hell. But didn't stop the two leaders from having a battle of a life time.

The two gangs broke out in a fight. All that could be heard is the sound of clashing objects and shouting. Blood over the ground of the field mixed in with the rain. Two hours passed and on both sides all of the members had passed out on the ground. But the two leaders walked up to each other, both had a sharp glares at one another. Renzo and Angel looked at each other, but Angel smiled. She never thought she would find someone the same as she was. Renzo looked a little shocked that she was smiling. Renzo started to laugh lightly and into a full out laugh a few moments later. Angel joined him as both members of their gangs looked up at them and looked at them as if they were insane.

Angel put her hand out in front of her. _"Mazaki."_ Renzo looked at her hand as a sign of truce, he accepted and shook hands with her. _"Koyama. What high school are you going next year?"_

_"Domino."_

_"Me too."_

_"Differences aside?"_

_"Totally."_

_"We'll leave each other alone."_

_"Hey you guys hear that? Don't mess with the Emerald Coast! We are working together!"_

_"Same goes for you guys! Work with the Blue Undead! We will rule the districts!"_

Their members shook their head. They knew the next year they couldn't all stay together at the same school so they split them up among the lieutenants. Angel and Renzo aren't as involved anymore but they are still feared as leaders when they need too. It's been a couple of years but they still miss the life they had.

Angel sighed as she returned to reality remembering their past together. She and Renzo agreed to go to her parents place after school to ask Mikaru to make their outfits for them. Soon after they agreed their next class started and the day continued.

* * *

It's finally the end of the day and Angel and Renzo are walking to the Game Shop. It seemed weird they are doing there first as it was out of their way. Angel said she had to go and get her measurements from her room. They both made their way into the shop to get inside. To their surprise it was actually a busy day. Yugi was dealing with sales and stuff but he saw both Angel and Renzo and waved at them. They waved back.

They finally made their way into the back and got into the home part of the shop. Angel sighed in relieved that she was out of that packed place. She made her way to the stairs to go to her room when in front of her was Anzu.

"I need to talk to you, Angel."

"Sorry. I'm only here to get something. We can talk later, Anz." She continued to make her way to her room. But Anzu grabbed her wrist. Angel looked back at her and looked a little pissed. "Let go Anzu. I have to go."

"No we have to talk."

"No."

"Angel, now!"

"God! Fine! Renzo just go to my parents place, I think Mikaru knows my measurements anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Knowing Anzu this is going to take a while."

Renzo shrugged and made his way out back into the shop. Anzu took Angel over to the couch where Howard and Carter were playing in front of. They both sat down and Angel slowly slumped down on the couch as she knew her sister was going to talk her ear off.

"Angel you can't act like this anymore."

"Like what?"

"Well...this stage you're going through."

"Omg! Anzu, I'm not you! I never was! I can choose who I am!"

"What happened to the girl that wanted to be the best cheerleader ever?"

"She's dead. That's what happened."

"Angel..you haven't won anything in years."

"Doesn't mean I'm not the best at Domino High. I'm still the captain. No one dares to take my place."

"But you haven't been going to practice."

"You know what, Anz. Yeah. I haven't been going to practice. You know why?"

"Why?"

Angel stood up and looked away from Anzu "Because I'm done being one of them! I'm tired of the uniform! Tired of the boring sports game! Tired of having to be the one to win all the competitions! I have way more talent than to waste on cheerleading! Hell, I rather give my title to Seika even though she sucks. I rather go down for who I am than who I'm not."

"Angel but you're good at cheerleading! You've trained since you were 8."

"Yeah, well, I'm going a different path. Something you never could accomplish."

"That I could never accomplish?"

Angel looked back at Anzu who was still sitting down. "A star. That's what we are going to be. And it doesn't matter what you say Anz, I'm going to live it….I'm going to my room." Angel left and headed upstairs. The twins still shared a room so she had her own. She had to live with Anzu and her family since there wasn't a lot of room where her parents lived for all three younger siblings. Angel fell on her bed and layed there for a while. She heard a knock on the door. She asked who it was and she heard two high pitched voices. She sat up and said for them to come in. It was Howard and Carter. They opened the door and came in.

"Oh..Hi Howard and Carter….I…..Nope. I still can't tell you apart. God, I suck as an aunt don't I?"

The two of them lifted up a piece of paper to Angel. Angel raised an eyebrow but took it anyway. She opened it. It was a drawing they both drew of Angel playing the guitar. She stared at it a little shocked but then she laughed out loud. The twins looked at each other and then back at Angel. "Oh, you two are a riot!" She ruffles both of their hair. "Now you two go play in your room."

The two boys giggled as they accomplished their mission of making Angel smile. Angel looked at the picture again. She took out a folder which has drawings the twins gave her over the years. She put the new drawing in there and looked at her trophies she had on her shelf. She'll kinda miss the glory but she wanted to do this.

* * *

Renzo knocked on the door of Angel's parents apartment. The door open and he saw that Angel's brother Kouji opened the door.

"Oh, hey Kouji. Mikaru here?"

"Yeah. She's in her room."

"Cool." He comes inside and puts his bag and guitar case down. Kouji closes the door. He sees Renzo's guitar case and asks if he can play around with it. Renzo agrees but just as long as he doesn't break it again. Kouji started to takes it out of the case and then starts to play around with it. Renzo made his way to Mikaru's room and knocks on the door. He is allowed inside and comes in. Mikaru is in her chair at her desk working on some designs.

"Hey Mikaru, your sister sent me on a job for you to do."

"A job?"

"Angel wants you to make some outfits for our band. Something like a combination of punk and rock but we don't want to match colorwise or anything like that."

"Hmm I see...Well, I have Angel's measurements but who else do I need besides yours?"

"You wouldn't happen to have Nikoji's measurements would ya?"

"Nikoji Takiyama? Oh yes, I have his. I have made outfits for him before. Who else?"

"Crystal."

"Crystal Hale. I've made a dress for her before. I guess it leaves me with your measurements."

"Alright then. But what exactly do you have in mind for us?"

"Hmm…" Mikaru crossed her legs as she looked at her sketch pad in hands. "A combination of punk and rock. Though they are similar...How about you each wear a specific color? Or at least identified by one."

Renzo sat on her bed. "I see what you mean. Well mine should be blue and Angel's should be green."

"What about Nikoji and Crystal?"

"I was gonna say pink but I don't know which one."

"True they both have pink in their hair."

"Hmm….How about a light pink for Crystal?"

"That could work. Oh! And a fine light purple for Nikoji like lilac or a lighter lavender."

"That'll work."

Mikaru stood up "Okay, I just need to take your measurements and then I can start designing!"

"Let's get on with it then." Renzo stood up and smiled.


	4. Dark Bribe

Angel was finally able to leave out of her place with Anzu and run over to her parents house. Renzo, Nikoji, and Crystal were already there. It was pretty close to dinner time before she ran off there. She's probably guessing they are eating dinner or just looting off some of the ramen that's in the cupboards. Angel unlocked the door with the extra key she still had and headed in. The room was filled with the scent of...ramen? No, curry. Spicy and Mild. And if that's the case then that means..

"Angel! Nice of you to join us!"

"Mom? What are you doing home so early?"

"Mikaru told me she had guests that you sent over."

"So, you left early to make curry?"

"Well, you all can't be eating all the ramen in the house can you?"

"Mom, it's what we do everyday at lunch." Angel put her bag down. "And please don't start with every human body needs the proper nutrition stuff again. Had enough of that when I was 12."

"Well, I'm sorry if that's what's involved in my job. Now sit."

Angel shrugged and slumped into a seat next to Renzo. Crystal and Nikoji both waved at Angel and she gave a two finger wave back as they were at the end of the table. Mikaru was sitting across from Renzo and in front of Angel was no one else than her younger brother. Kouji was smirking at Angel. Angel noticed this and then she felt Kouji kick her leg under the table.

"Ow! What do you want you brat!"

"I wanna join!"

"Hell no."

"Yes."

"No. Isn't my room enough for you?"

"Nope."

Angel slammed her hands on the table. "Why you little brat I swear if mom wasn't here right now I'd-" Angel got a hard smack in the back of the head by her mother. Renzo looks at the scene, a little shocked along with Nikoji, however Crystal doesn't look like it.

"Apologize."

"But mom-!"

"Angel."

Angel sighed and slid down into her chair.

"Fine...Sorry."

"Kouji. You apologize too."

"But I did nothing wrong! I just asked her a question!"

"Don't think I didn't see that kick Kouji. Also let your sister have this. Her room is enough for you."

Kouji pouted and crossed his arms. "Sorry..."

"Dinner will be ready soon. Crystal is your brother joining us?"

"Oh. No, Ms. Masaki. Josh is at his late kendo practice. I don't think he'll be able to make it."

"Aww. Well give me a few more minutes then."

Angel's mother walked off into the kitchen. Both Renzo and Nikoji let their breath go as they were afraid to move in that situation. They never expected Angel's mother to be that tough in front of her friends. But at least they see where her strength comes from in the family.

"Geez, Ange."

"What?"

"I know I barely come over but now I know you weren't lying when you said you get it from your mom."

"I don't lie, Renzo."

Kouji rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right."

"Don't tempt me kid." Angel gave her brother a look and looked over at Crystal. "Hey, Kris, what's all over your shirt?"

"Huh? Oh right. Mom was asking me to help with her ceramic stuff again. You know how she is."

"Oh, yeah right."

"Wait a sec, Ange you know Kris?" Renzo asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Knew each other since we were about 9. She moved in down the street and she transfered into my class. She was a little good girl but I can see that changed."

"I like my style okay. Punk and lolita finds a way to combine themselves when I wear them."

Angel's mother finished making the curry and served it to the group. They chatted and ate to their hearts content. When it was over, Kouji helped his mother do the dishes while Angel and her friends went into Mikaru's room to try out of test designs she made. She had made a couple of different designs on her sketch pad and let the members pick out or change anything.

"Oh my ra!" Crystal cried out. "This one is so cute! But I can't help but feel something is missing.." Angel looked over Crystal's shoulder to see the drawing she was looking at.

"It's so frilly though. I can't see you in so many frills, man.."

"Yeah. Oh how about like a cute schoolgirl kind of thing?"

"You'd get to wear plaid."

Crystal gasps. "Yes."

"Plaid skirt and tie?" Nikoji spoke out. "Is the top gonna be like the prep uniforms?"

"Ew. No." Said both Angel and Crystal.

"Black top. With like ripped leggings and some converse."

"I guess that's kinda punk with all the plaid." Renzo said.

"Though I like Nikoji's idea of a tie... Hmm..." Mikaru started to sketch in her book again as ideas flowed to her. Nikoji and Renzo were amazed Mikaru can come up with ideas quickly. Usually it takes a seamstress a few days for designs and then creating them. However Mikaru has been doing this for a while.

"Then how about Renzo wears the tie?" Mikaru turns her sketchpad around and shows Renzo. The outfit contained a black shirt and pants, a blue plaid patterned tie, blue converse, black wrist band and white belt. On the page was another sketch of the same outfit but with a blue jacket over the shirt. "Which one do you like?"

"Hmm..." Renzo looked at them both closely. "The jacket is cool and all but it's too early for anything like that. Guess I'll go with the tie."

"Mikaru?" Said Nikoji.

"Hmm?"

"Think you can make something to match this scarf I'm wearing?" Nikoji took out a black and white checkered pattern scarf and handed it to Mikaru. She took it and looked at it. After about a minute or so she started to sketch something out on her pad.

"I'm surprised she can come up with ideas so fast." Nikoji said.

"I guess art talents kinda runs in the family." Angel said.

Renzo smirked. "Thought you said it was started by Anzu. Never told me anyone else in your family had art skill."

Angel rolled her eyes. "Okay. Fine. So she might have started to trend. But Mika would of never have started making outfits if not for me."

"Really? Why do you say that?"

"She's my little sister. She's a honor student. She doesn't really express herself unless it's something she loves. And she really loves doing this. Not so much on the interacting with people part."

"Are you shy, Mikaru?"

Mikaru looked up from her sketch pad to look at Renzo. "Not really."

"Then why don't you like interacting with people?"

"Because sometimes people are really annoying."

"Huh. Guess that's a pretty standard response.."

Mikaru put her pencil down and showed Nikoji the outfit she came up with. It was a black tank top with black pants and brown boots, his checkered scarf, purple feathers attached to his hair with a string so the feathers are resting on his shoulders. Over the tank top was a light purple cardigan. Nikoji looked at it for a minute and then smiled.

"I love it, Mika."

She giggled. "Thought you would."

"What about you, Angel?"

"Oh, I have an outfit I have been wanting to wear for a while."

Renzo raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh yeah? Does it have to do with the UK's flag again?"

"Please. I'm not that obvious."

"Uh-huh."

"Mika, you have the drawings?"

"Yup." She took her pad and turned it a couple pages back to find the picture. She turned it around and showed the groups Angels outfit. It was a tight black shirt with green shorts, green converse, a white belt, black wrist band, and a spiked collar. The arms and hands are covered in a long fishnet gloves along with her legs also covered in the same pattern.

"That is so you!" Shouted Crystal.

"Oh, I can't take all the credit on this."

"That's so awesome, Mika! It's like you're the goddess of fashion or something!"

"Oh, it's nothing really." Mikaru smiled.

While sitting on the bed Angel crossed her arms and looked at Nikoji while the others talked. Nikoji was listening to their conversation but after a while noticed Angel staring at him. He tilted his head as a signal he's asking what's wrong.

"So why were you kicked out?"

"Renzo didn't tell you?"

"Nope. Care to enlighten us senpai?"

Crystal looked over at Angel. "Senpai? But he's in our grade."

"Not really."

"Huh?" Crystal looked shocked and Renzo looked confused. Nikoji looked quite surprised at Angel's quick judgement after just looking at him for a couple of minuets.

"How did you...guess that?"

"You look older than you think. Held back?"

"Yeah, you can say that."

"How much?"

"Year or two."

"Why?"

"Born here, grew up in Malaysia for most of my life. They aren't so keen on same sex relations."

"Oh, so you're gay. Wait, I thought it was illegal there?"

"It is but I was caught with someone older. I was still in junior high so the most I got dealt with was held back two years. The other guy got..well I'm not even sure. Didn't move back here till a year or so."

"Damn." Renzo said. "That's a stupid reason to be held back.."

"I'm guessing it's the reason you were kicked out too, huh?" Angel asked.

"Yeah. I mean out lead was an ass anyway. He made fun of everyone after picking on me. We all called quits after 3 days."

"Wow. Wish I could do something to that guy."

"You can't, Ange." Renzo responded.

"Gah! But I hate people like that! They are all so fucking stupid!"

"It's one guy, Ange. Not worth sending Zoe or a sin."

Angel sighed and nodded her head in agreement. It was beginning to be 10 pm and the group decided to go home. Crystal went with Nikoji and Angel with Renzo.

"Shame he was treated like that.." Angel said.

"Good thing we're bi then."

"So true."

"Gotta make him feel welcome though. Seems he's still a little.."

"Uncomfortable?"

"Yeah."

Angel smirked. "You should give him the special deal you give the tennis captain."

"Geez, why do you have to bring that ass up."

"What? Not getting enough pay?"

"No. He's just expecting more for less. Thinking about cutting him off."

"Should. You can get away with some magical words."

"Oh yeah? What are those?"

"Oh principle! He forced me to suck his dick everyday! He blackmailed me with a video he had taken of me at my home!"

"Oh that's so dark, Ange...but fitting. Frame him for blackmailing, home invasion, and attempt at rape. Genius."

Angel laughed a little. "Don't worry. I keep tabs on our enemies dark secret."

"Good. It'll be very useful."

* * *

Renzo opened the door to his home and walked over to the fridge. Inside was food and drinks but what he was after was on the bottom shelf. Reaching down he got himself a can of beer. He walked up to his room with the cold can in his hand. His father's bedroom door was closed which means he was still at the convenience store. It was Thursday which means it's open later than usual.

Reaching his room, he turned the lights on, closed the door, and threw his bag on the ground. He looked over to his desk where there were some messages on his answering machine. Renzo has his own personal line in his room as his father didn't was him answering important phone calls that were for his ears or to hold up the line. They agreed to let Renzo have a phone line along with his cell phone if he could pay it off. His father is still surprised he pays it off at all knowing he doesn't have a job. At least it's what he thinks.

Renzo saw that he had some messages on there. He probably guess it was either his clients or an unhappy Seika. Either way he pressed the button to listen to them. As the first message played he opened his can of beer and started drinking it as he sat on his bed.

"Renzo!? Where the hell are you!?" A screeching voice like that could only belong to Seika. He doesn't even remember why they are dating. Was it a dare or did they get drunk at that one party and just decided to be partners? He wants to break up with her but she has a mouth of a snake. She'll spread anything to get her way. Though she is pretty good at giving him pleasure, that he'll admit.

"I swear if you are with that Mazaki slut again I will have her suspended from school with my power as head of student council! And you won't get me for a month! Got it Renzo?"

"Gee, it's not like you're the only bitch that needs me.."

He hated that she threatened to suspend Angel so much. He knows Angel would be sent to a juvenile school for the rest of her years if she does get suspended again. If she knew he was saving her from going there she'd probably call him an idiot and a loser before hugging him. Leaders have to have each others backs.

Seika's message was over after she told more and more threats. Renzo took another gulp of his beer as the next played. It was the tennis team captain, Kai. Kai was one of his first clients and he pays a lot for 10 minutes. Lately though he's been asking more than just blowjobs from him.

"Hey, Renzo, I'm gonna need ya after gym class. I'm bringing some of the guys with me. I'll give you 2,000 yen if you give us an hour with that mouth of yours. I'll even throw in 3,000 more and an extra uniform if you would to the deluxe deal."

"What the hell does he think I am? I'm not a toy man...but I am almost out of cash. I'm almost able to afford that place down the street..wait how many are there gonna be?"

"Look there's gonna be 6 of us, the others agreed to put in 250 each if you do this for us. Just leave me a message when you get this and meet us if you accept. See ya later."

"Six? Let's see...250 each, huh? 3,500 if I just do the regular...6,500 if I play along.." Renzo took another swig of his beer as the last message plays. It sounds like a new client to him. A girl.

"Hello, my name is Miyuki. I know you do...well special services...would you be willing to do your First Timer Discount for your Number 1 special? I don't have a lot on me but I can at least afford half. It just hasn't been the same since my partner started studying hard for college entrance exams. If you won't do the discount on that then would the regular would be fine. Oh, and Kanto said to tell you I got your number from him."

"Ah. One of these huh? The I'm really desperate and going insane without having sex for a couple of weeks..Guess that feeling goes both ways huh?"

He drank the rest of his beer and threw the can into the waste basket under his desk. It was halfway full of empty beer and soda cans.

"Also, geez...Kanto is working faster than usual. Guess he wants more than I give him. Don't worry, To, You'll get your cut when I get my place.."

Renzo picked up the phone in his room and called Kai. He didn't pick up which didn't surprise him as its late. He told him he'd meet the guys there but also that he needed a little more time on doing his special or not. After that he called the number to Miyuki, leaving a message for an appointment with him for Saturday at his place around 9 when he would be alone. He didn't feel like calling Seika as she was probably waiting for him to call anyway.

When he was done he took his uniform off and crawled into bed with only boxers on. He knew he was gonna have a long day tomorrow and decided to rest for it. He never really thought he'd be doing this for money but he does kind of like it. At least he'll be happy when he's able to move out of his father's place and live freely and alone. It's what he wants most.

* * *

Nikoji unlocked the door to his apartment he shared with his mother. The lights were on in the living room and on the couch was his mother reading a book. Since she's not drinking or smoking he thought it must of been a good day for the studio today. He closed the door as his mother looked up at him.

"You're home late."

"I had a meeting with some friends."

"I thought you said you left them?"

"New friends. They look alright. Not sure if they have the skills.."

"Well if they do I could always sign you up with the studio."

"Yeah. I know. You are just always looking for new clients aren't you?"

"It's part of the business."

"Even if it involves your son?"

"Of course."

Nikoji sighed at his mother's claim. She's always been trying to get him in a band and then sign them up under her studio. She's always been getting him into public competitions to be signed up with either her studio or someone else. Nikoji figured it's because his father was a master drummer in a well famous band and his mother thought his talents passed on to him. It's clear it did but she wants to expose him for her own benefit.

"How's school?"

"Been fine."

"Did you eat while you were out?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"I'm going to my room."

"I'll be here."

He walked down the hallway and entered his room. He put his bag down next to his door while closing it. Taking off his uniform jacket he looks at the photo on his desk. It was when his father was still in the picture when he was 8. He had shorter hair back then and darker pink hair but it was a fun time for him. His father taught him all he knew about music and also supported him when he wanted to go even further with complicated patterns. But his mother and father couldn't get along anymore. At 15, they split and he went with his mother to Domino. She moved the entire studio here locally for her benefit as Domino has been known to come out with some stars over the years.

Nikoji falls on to his bed and moves into a comfortable position. He rather not think about his past and sleep. Turning his head to the wall, he reaches up and touched a panel and the lights turn off. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.


End file.
